


Peaceful

by Lollygagger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollygagger/pseuds/Lollygagger
Summary: Person B: reading in bed while Person A: rests their head on Person B's: shoulder, sleeping
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt one again came from a prompt generator.

There where some days that were so peaceful you’d think it was fake or staged. They don’t happen often in a person's life but when they do you can feel it the moment you wake up in the morning.

Today was such a day for Loki.

The day outside was a comforting grey, light sprinkling that was there just to give that ‘fresh rain’ smell, splashes of red and yellow and a few other colors from others raincoats.

To Loki, it felt very much like a reading day.

Loki decided that he wanted to be as comfortable as he could so he gathered all of the pillows and soft blankets he could find and made a nest of sorts at his bay window before finding his coziest sweater and socks.

Fully ready to not move for hours her browsed his bookshelf for a while before deciding on “The Secret Garden.”, he liked the imagery, and then found something instrumental that sounded nice on YouTube, made himself comfortable in his nest and settled down to read.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been there, he had only read three chapters so it couldn’t have been very long, when Tony came shuffling over, still in his pajamas.

He smiled sleepily and handed Loki a cup of Peppermint tea before carefully entering the nest so as not to spill his hot chocolate.

Loki smiled softly as Tony made himself comfortable before leaning on Loki, head on his shoulder, with a soft sigh looking out at the world slowing moving along outside.

Loki placed a small kiss on Tony’s forehead and went back to his book, days like today were ones that everyone looked forward to and treasured when they were over. Loki would do the same when days were troubling or hard, he’d remember days like today and continuing going, waiting for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I know I did.  
> What do you guys like to do on that kind of day? I like to do pretty much what I had Loki do, personally.  
> Here's the link to what I imagine Loki played, it's what I like to play when I want something playing in the background so I won't get distracted by singing along.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FlxM_0S2lA&t=2676s  
> Until next time! <3


End file.
